This invention relates to the field of topically applied formulation for treatment of arthritic pain.
Many sufferers of arthritis experience intense pain in their joints, some of which can be of a debilitating nature. Solutions to the problem have included rubbing ointments or creams on the affected area or ingesting pharmaceuticals to help with the swelling which may occur.
Despite advances in medical science, many persons still suffer from such maladies as gout, joint and muscle aches, cramps, swelling, bursitis, and joint pain.
It has now been found that a new formulation for arthritis relief based on natural extracts from peppers can be topically applied to an affected area and provide relief to the patient.
An extract is made by selecting hot peppers and treating them with apple cider vinegar. Under heat and pressure, peppers are cooked in the apple cider vinegar, cooled to room temperature and the extract is filtered until free of all sediment. In another embodiment, the formula is topically applied to the skin of a patient in need of treatment. The area affected need be only lightly moistened with the composition.
The formulation of the invention utilizes hot peppers extracted under certain conditions with apple cider vinegar. The peppers may be selected from the following types: Cayenne, Jalapeno, Serrano, and/or Habanero.
The solvent used in this invention is preferably apple cider vinegar of four or five percent acidity. While other vinegars may be used, it has been found that apple cider vinegar produces the most consistent extract in final formulation. A formulation of pure acetic acid of the appropriate strength may also be used. What is desired is that an effective amount of solvent be used to extract the peppers and to also serve as a carrier.
In manufacturing the pepper extract, approximately one gallon of apple cider vinegar is added to one pound of Cayenne, Jalapeno, or Serrano peppers. The peppers and vinegar are placed in a pressure cooker, allowed to boil for about one hour, and then cooled to room temperature. After cooling, the cooked peppers are removed and discarded. The remaining liquid is strained until it is free of all sediment.
With regard to Habanero peppers, it is most preferred that a half pound of peppers to a gallon of vinegar is utilized and boiled under pressure for approximately one hour. At this time the peppers are removed and the mixture allowed to cool to room temperature. The liquid is strained until it is free of all sediment, at which point the formulation is ready to be used or bottled as desired.
The amount of peppers to be used can vary depending on the potency of the final product desired. While it has been found that a ratio of one pound of Cayenne, Jalapeno or Serrano peppers is most effective to one gallon of Apple cider vinegar, the strength of the mixture can be decreased by using a lesser amount of peppers, or increased by using a greater amount of peppers.
It has been found that a ratio of one-half pound of Habanero peppers is most effective to approximately one gallon of apple cider vinegar. Again, however, the potency of the final solution can be varied by varying the amount of peppers to be used.
The extracted pepper solution can be utilized as an effective topical application for arthritis patients and those with similar adversities.